Britain Meets Brooklyn
by NEWSIES.x.LUVR
Summary: Katerina Reeves moved from London to Manhattan after an issue back home. Kat, or Royal as her Aunt Medda calls her, is the kind of girl who doesn’t like being told what to do. She's not afraid to stick up for herself but that's what...rest inside!
1. Katerina Ann Reeves, Royal

**A/N****: Hey guys!! Wow, it's been a while...sorry!! Well, this is a story I wrote back in '07 and never thought I'd post it but then i posted The New Girl...so you guys might like this :-) I hope you do, as I do with all my others :-) Btw, Do or Die readers, I promise, I'll post as soon as I can. I've had massive writers' block; I know it's not an excuse but I felt I owe some sort of explanation...and other story readers, same thing! Promise! I'll try!! Plus I've got new stories for you guys! :-D Uhm, I think that's it...Here's the summery, cause it doesn't fit in in the summery box...thing...**

**Summery: Katerina Reeves moved from London to Manhattan after an issue back home. Kat, or Royal as her Aunt (Medda) calls her, is the kind of girl who doesn't like being told what to do. She's not afraid to stick up for herself but that's what gets her into trouble. Her reputation in London was not a dainty one. What happens when her past catches up with her and her brothers end up coming to help as Royal deals with her feelings for a certain Newsie? Will she swallow her pride and allow the help? Or ignore the help and dig herself deeper? {Summeries, as most of you know, are _not_ my forte.}  
**

--

CHAPTER ONE

"Medda!" I shouted through the theater door, setting my bags beside me. Inhaling deeply, I grinned at the sight.

"Royal!" a woman yelled back, running me over with a hug. "Dear, I haven't seen you since you were a little girl! My how you've grown." I smiled and she brushed my hair out of my eyes. "Oh darling, you've been traveling so long, come, come. Sit!" She pulled me into the theater and we sat at a table on the stage. They were probably mid-show. "Tell me all about everything."

"To be honest there isn't much to say," I giggled, tucking my hair behind my ears. "I've just been at boarding school." She nodded, smiling, as I started into the dramas of being a teenage girl boarding at her school. We sat, for what seemed like hours, catching up. We always wrote and I'm sure she wrote to my mother as well, after all they were sisters, but nothing was like talking to her in person. "I'm so happy to be here, I've heard so much about the city."

"Let's just hope they haven't heard about you," she sent me a mischievous grin and I fake gasped, holding a hand over my heart but she shook her head, laughing. She always saw past my 'acting', if you could even call it that.

"What can I do?" I shrugged, a smile playing my lips as I hugged her again. "Aunt Medda, I've missed you so, why must it always be so _long_?"

"It wont be as dull as it has, I'll say that," she said, patting her lap. "Come tell your Auntie Medda how you-."

"Medda," I laughed, trying, and failing, to sound appalled. "I stuck up for myself; you make it sound as if I robbed a bank."

"It's good to have you here, my love," she chuckled, lightly pinching my cheek and standing before yelling: "Tony!" A few seconds later, an old-ish looking man stuck his head out of what looked like a sound/light booth.

"Yes, ma'am," he called back, sounding somewhat distracted.

"This is my niece, Katerina," Medda smiled, gesturing towards me. I mock curtsied and he smiled, tipping his head, as if he had on a hat.

"Nice to finally meet ya, miss," was all he said before he ducked back into the booth. I raised an eyebrow slightly but Medda looked at her watch, furrowing her eyebrows in frustration.

"Oh, fiddlesticks," she muttered and I suppressed a laugh. "Darling, I need you to run an errand for me. Could you possibly run down to Tibby's and give Bailey this?" She handed me a small stack of papers, pointing at the top line. "We had to change the day, and I'm positive the Newsies don't know. It would be a disaster if they don't soon." I looked down and smiled. I had often read about the shows she performed for the newsies and their recent-ish strike. She spoke so proudly of them when she wrote to me; I was quite excited to be finally meeting the boys who supported her so equally to her adoration of them.

"Of course, Medda, I'd love to."

"You're a gem," she told me, kissing my cheek. "Now be careful, people can be quite rough around here."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," I assured her. "Which way is this Taba's place?"

"Tibby's, dear, Tibby's," she laughed. "Down in the square. It's just down the street." I nodded, walking out the door and followed her directions until I felt someone tugging on the sleeve to my dress. Naturally, I spun around but was met by a small boy.

"Buy me last pape, miss?" he asked in a weak tone before sneezing quite profusely but my eyebrow rose as a smirk pushed the corner of my mouth up.

"My, my, aren't you convincing," I laughed softly. "Here you go." I gave him fifty cents and he grinned from ear to ear.

"Gee, thanks, miss," he bounced happily.

"It's no trouble, but I advise, next time, try to stay in character," I whispered, ruffling his hair. "Stay out of trouble, okay?" He nodded and I watched him scurry off before I started walking again and finally made it to the square where I saw a completely befuddled man. He was tall with white hair and a black bowling hat that matched his equally dull suit and in his hurry to get, well, where ever he was going, he practically knocked me over. "Watch where you're going, sir!"

"Excuse me young lady, do you have any idea who you're talking to?" he demanded, still glancing around but his height was pretty intimidating. However, I simply rolled my eyes and walked past him. What was so scary about a shifty-eyed, old man? As I looked around, I found Tibby's right across from where I was standing. When the door sounded my entrance, the boys in the diner all looked back at me but I swallowed my nerves, ignoring them before I walked to the counter.

"How may I help ya, miss?" the old man behind the counter asked in a sweet gentle voice. He was too adorable! His demeanor made me forget completely my surroundings and I soon found myself smiling at him

"Uh, Ms. Larkson asked me to give this to you," I told him, handing over the flyers. He looked at the pile, putting his eyeglasses on the tip of his nose before nodding.

"Kelly!" he barked suddenly, making me jump at the volume. He was so small! How could such a small person hold such large sound? "There's been some change." He wove the paper until someone took it; my eyes followed it to see a boy with a red scarf. Men wore scarves?

"Well boys," the boy started, reading the flyer. "Medda feels like singin' tonight." Cheers erupted throughout the room and I turned to leave but I was met by a set of piercing blue eyes. A smirk formed on the owner's lips as he stepped aside, mock bowing. Rolling my own eyes, I walked past him but was stopped just outside.

"We don't except charity," another boy informed me.

"That's lovely," I answered slowly, raising an eyebrow, but recognized the little boy he was holding on to. "Hey there, little guy, what's new?"

"Stupid Davey wont let me keep the stupid money," he grumbled. My eyebrows furrowed but his thumb jabbed to the older boy and I heaved a labourous sigh. I looked at the older boy.

"Stupid," I repeated in a 'duh' tone. The younger boy cracked a smile and I grinned, glad he wasn't frowning anymore, however the brother was glaring at me. I raised my eyebrow again. I'd made his brother happy, why was he mad at me? "What?"

"You can't just give away money like that," he stated in an annoying tone.

"Well I already did, and I don't want it back, you touched it," I told him childishly but his eyes narrowed. "He looked like he could use a dose of candy." I snatched the money and gave it back to the boy, bending eyelevel with him. "Spend it on whatever you like and don't let him try to stop you." I ruffled his hair playfully. "Okay?" He nodded, eagerly before running off and I turned back to the 'Davey' character. He still didn't look happy. "If you have such a problem with it, you shouldn't let him sell newspapers."

"Davey, lighten up, he's a kid," a voice urged from behind me. I turned slightly and saw the 'Kelly' boy from before. Davey threw up his hands in frustration and, what looked like, defeat as he stormed past us, into the diner. Kelly folded his arms before nodding towards me. "You new to the city?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am. Is there a problem?" I asked, tilting my head slightly but he smiled, shaking his own.

"No, ma'am, welcome to Manhattan."

"Thank you," I nodded politely before walking away, back to the theater. The bustling of the square was enough for me after my long journey; I stifled a yawn as I reentered the theater. I saw Tony having some trouble with a canvas that was to hang behind the stage as a backdrop and felt my fingers flex. "Do you need help?"

"No, miss," he struggled, trying to keep hold but dropping the piles and let out a frustrated sigh. "Yes, if you would be so kind."

"Of course," I smiled. "Let me change first." Walking into my room, I pulled off my troublesome dress and slipped into a pair of new pants my father bought me as well as an old shirt but threw a button up shirt on over it. As I walked back out, tying my hair back with a purple ribbon, I saw Tony setting up a ladder. "Let me."

"Oh, no Miss Reeves-."

"Call me Kat and at your age you shouldn't be climbing such great heights, honestly, I don't mind."

"But if you were to fall-."

"I won't," I assured him. He sighed, stepping aside and I climbed up the ladder, tying up the backdrop with ease.

"Royal, what _are_ you doing, you insane girl," I heard Medda laugh, making my almost fall at the sudden sound.

"Med, why do you insist on calling me that?" I groaned, carefully turning to face her.

"Pay attention to what you're doing!" she shrieked, pointing at me but I smiled. "It is the name your parents gave you on your fourth birthday? You act as if you are royality. The better question is why do people _not_ call you it."

"Because my name is Kat," I reminded her but she just rolled her eyes and disappeared into the living part of the theater.

"Be careful, Royal," she called back before a door slammed. After finished with the backdrop, I climbed down the shaking ladder and we went into the booth. He introduced me to the light board, Betsy, and I laughed. He'd named a piece of technology. He was adorable. Shaking his head, he started pressing buttons and I heard a pop.

"I'm checking them for the show," he grinned at my surprised look, pushing another button.

"Course you are," I grumbled, sitting back as he continued but one wasn't working, so I offered to check it out.

"Don't get electrocuted," he muttered, looking over Betsy. I walked backstage and over to the cannon object. Carefully sticking my hand down it, I pulled on what felt like a rag but it was stuck. Eventually I tugged really hard and it ripped, sending me stumbling back with a charcoal piece of fabric. I looked down the nose of the cannon, to see if there was anymore that I could get out, but suddenly heard a loud snap and fell back onto stage, coughing up a storm.


	2. Note to Self: Don't Get Royal Mad

CHAPTER TWO

"Mi-Kat, are you alright," Tony inquired, worriedly. "I thought the button was jammed so I just-."

"It's quite alright, Tony," I laughed, still coughing. "I'm fine. Where are the clean cloths?"

"By the bar, in the lobby, I'll get one," he offered quickly.

"No, finish the check, I can manage," I told him. He smiled back but returned to the booth after I assured him that it really was okay. Jumping off the stage, I made my way into the lobby and hopped over the counter, seeing the rag on the back counter. As I turned back, I saw a group of the boys from Tibby's and they were looking at me oddly. The boy in front, with the scarf, laughed and I raised an eyebrow.

"Your face is black," he informed me, grinning wildly.

"What happened?" a shorter one asked.

"A cannon blew up in my face. Would you mind telling me who you are and what you're doing here?" I asked slowly but my eyes stopped, recognizing one and I folded my arms. "Have you come to harass me about being nice to your brother some more?" He glared at me but I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously ya already met David," the Cowboy stated, still grinning slightly; then pointed to the kid next to him, the one with the blue eyes. "This is Spot." Pointing to the shorter one. "He's Boots." Then pointing to the one with a cigar in his mouth. "He's Racetrack."

"And I'm Les," the little boy, from before, yelped, pushing past the group of boys.

"Les, I told you to go home," David sighed, annoyed.

"So who're you?" I asked, nodding at the Cowboy. "He's fine here."

"Jack Kelly," the Cowboy told me before looking at the David kid. "Jeez Davey, he's just a kid."

"Exactly why he shouldn't be hanging around with you," David teased lightly. Jack shook his head, chuckling, as I wiped my face, looking down at the rag. It was pretty dirty.

"Ew," I groaned. I heard Medda chuckle and looked up to see her in a blue dress. Well that was fast.

"Ah, how are my favourite Newsies?" she smiled, hugging Jack and David; giving Les kiss on the cheek. She looked at me and laughed again, making me glare.

"You're mean!" I whined, rubbing my face, annoyed. I felt the rag tugged out of my hand and she gently wiped the rest of the filth from my face. Feeling slightly uncomfortable under the stares of the Newsies, I wrinkled my nose but she held my face in place. I was stuck there.

"Now, go change into the dress I bought you before anyone else shows up," she sighed, tapping my cheek lightly, and I rolled my eyes. "Where did you get those pants, anyway? Your father?"

"Ha, no! If I took his pants I would have been in huge trouble," I jumped back over the counter. I realized the boys were slightly shocked, they'd obviously not seen me before I'd gotten the rag, but the one with the eyes, Spot, I think, was smirking. "I bought them." She grinned but pointed at the door leading to the upstairs. Slumping my shoulders, I groaned but did as she said. Not noticing the looks the boys were giving me, mostly. As I walked back out, I observed that the lobby was empty but when I went into the theater, the Newsies were moving things around for the show tonight. However, I found Tony still in the booth. I wouldn't be surprised if he lived there. "What else can I do?"

"Check the lights for the stage, I'll go and look," he replied, before walking out. He was a very focused man, I gathered, watching him.

"Hey, Kat," a voice bubbled, excitedly. I turned around and saw Les beaming up at me.

"Hey, Les," I laughed, tugging a lock of his hair.

"Miss Katerina," I heard Tony yell.

"Kat," I shouted back, starting to fool around with the light board. Dubbing them as functional, he asked me to set the lights for the first number and I did so. "Hey Les, ya hungry?" He nodded enthusiastically and I took his hand, leading him to the kitchen area but turned back briefly. "Anyone else want some food?" Taking their muffled grunts as a yes, I began to make a cake.

"Royal," Medda's voice rang from the next room and I grimaced as she came in. "Oh, your mother told me about your cakes!"

"You want some?" I murmured, pulling it out of the oven. She nodded and I smiled, taking out a knife, I cut a slice out of the cake for them. Setting one plate in front of Les, I took out more plates. Cutting other slices, I gave her one and stood, awaiting her reaction.

"This is absolutely _amazing_!" she screeched, shoveling another forkful into her mouth. Well that was ladylike. I laughed and pushed the door open, bumping into someone in the process.

"Oh, jeez, I'm sorry," I fumbled, turning around to see the boy with intense eyes. He smiled slightly, wiping off some sweat that had fallen then readjusted his grip on the box he was holding.

"Whatchya got there?" he asked, nodding to the plates.

"Oh, here," I offered, taking a fork and holding it to his mouth.

"Whoa," he said, his mouth full. "Now that's the best I ever tasted. You make that?"

"I did indeed," I nodded, grinning as I set the plates down.

"You guys gotta have this," he turned to the boys as I went back into the kitchen. Biting my lip, I leant against the doorframe. Why did he have to be so _cute_! Shaking my head, I looked over the table to see a chocolate covered Les.

"Let's get you cleaned up, little one," I laughed, picking up a towel. After wiping his face, I gave him a second slice after he promised he wouldn't go five-year-old-hyper on me. Some time later, I heard music starting and Les told me that the show had started. "You want to go and watch?" He nodded fervently, pulling me into the room and we sat watching Medda. She ended up picking me to dance with her but I played along, letting her lead me around the room, practically showing me off to the boys. Spinning me out when the song was over, she eventually kicked me off the stage, but as I went to sit back down with Les, I saw some guys trying to pick a fight. Cowboy went over and shoved them into the lobby, as if trying to keep it contained. Naturally, I followed, seeing Cowboy getting angrier and angrier but he obviously didn't want to start anything. The other guy was trying to push his buttons but his face suddenly transformed into furious because of something Cowboy had said; so I attempted to intervene. "Alright boys, let's just," but a fist connected with my jaw, "Ooow!"

"Jesus, Royal, ya alright?" someone asked.

"Ooow," I moaned again, holding the side of my face before looking to the boy who'd thrown the punch, thoroughly irked. "Get out."

"Aw, miss, we didn't mean no harm," the boy tried to reason but I saw Racetrack holding Spot back and rolled my eyes.

"Like hell you _didn't_," I muttered, straightening as I bit out: "Get. Out." He glared at me but didn't move. "Do I have to physically kick you out? Or better yet, how about I call the authorities? I'm sure they would adore to listen to your excuse as to why you aren't leaving."

"You wouldn't dare," he smirked amused. I smirked back, inches away from his face but kneed him in the crotch, punched him in the face, and finished him off with a swift smack to the side of his head, which sent him to the floor.

"Leave, you pathetic _moron_," I growled as his friends picked him up, my British accent flaring. This time, they listened.

"Note to self," Boots muttered to someone as they left. "Don't get Royal mad."

"How do you know that name?" I asked confused.

"Medda," Cowboy shrugged.

"Of course," I muttered, rubbing my mouth. He smiled.

"But are you," he asked, stepping closer to examine my jaw. Gently brushing away his hand, I stepped back.

"Hurts like no other but I'm fine," I told him before looking to Les. "C'mon, little one, let's go back inside." He nodded excitedly but wouldn't stop talking about how I handled the bozo newsies. That's what he called them too: Bozo Newsies. When the show was finally over, some newsies stayed behind to help clean up and Les was asleep on my lap. I was trying my hardest to stay awake but was too tired to move.

"Royal," I heard someone whisper.

"Mhm?" I yawned, looking up to see David.

"This is my sister, Sarah, she and Jack are gonna take Les home," he explained, gesturing back to a girl and Cowboy.

"Oh yeah, okay," I muttered. I felt the weight in my lap taken away and I shifted to my side, tucking my hands under my head.

"So, Royal, I hear you're new to Manhattan," a feminine voice stated and I opened my eyes sleepily, nodding when I saw Sarah looking at me.

"Yeah, and I love your brother. Bring him by any time." She smiled softly and I looked around.

"How's your face?" I heard someone ask.

"How does it look?" I yawned, getting some laughs. I turned to Spot and nodded. "It's fine. Thanks for asking."

"Could ya hurry, Sarah, this kid is heavier than the last time," Cowboy complained grumpily. Her smile widened as she shook her head.

"It was nice meeting you, Royal, and if you ever need a show around, just give me a call," she made to wave but I sat up slightly.

"How's tomorrow?"

"It's fine," she laughed. "I'll see you then."

"You two can't go walking around Manhattan by yourself, especially with what you did tonight," Cowboy stated annoyed.

"What happened tonight?" Sarah asked glancing around.

"She hit Stanley," an extremely tired Les mumbled.

"Well," Sarah said, raising her eyebrows. I grinned and she nodded, agreeing with Cowboy.

"What do you propose," I yawned, stretching slightly. "But hurry so I can sleep, huh? I'm tired, probably not the only one either." David smiled slightly at the comment but quickly grimaced.

"I have school."

"Papes," were the other responses.

"Guess that leaves Spot," Cowboy smirked. I shrugged, looking to Sarah who didn't seem to mind.

"Don't I have a say in this?" Spot demanded, glancing at me but I yawned, shaking my head.

"No," I told him slowly. Some laughed but his eyes narrowed. I smiled, observing that he probably wasn't the type to be told what to do. Much like myself. "Can I go to sleep now?" We said our goodbyes and they left as I went into my room. Crashing onto my bed, I fell asleep instantly. _That_ was an eventful day.

--

**A/N****: So......how'd you like it?! :-) reviews are love and suggestions are welcome...:-)**


	3. Royal's Tour

CHAPTER THREE

Feeling the sun assaulting my eyes, I registered that it was morning but had the strong urge to throw something out the window, in hopes of hitting the cursed source of light. However when I told Medda of this plan, she simply laughed, telling me I was her own personal show.

"Where are you going?" she asked, still laughing.

"Away from you," I muttered, making my way towards the stage. Sitting down, in the center, I began eating my breakfast.

"Your Majesty, you have a guest," I heard Medda yell poshly and I looked up, about to retort but saw Spot, vaguely remembering he was my escort for the day.

"Hey," I mumbled, my mouth full. He grinned, jumping on stage, with his hands shoved into his pockets. "You hungry?"

"Nah, I ate," was all he said, shaking his head.

"You can sit you know," I teased, drinking some orange juice then adding in a strong British accent, "I wont bite."

"Ha!" I heard Medda puff shortly.

"Eaves dropper!" I yelled as she smiled and I stuck out my tongue. Shaking her head, she left me with Spot, on stage. We were pretty quiet, mostly due to the fact I was eating, but it wasn't awkward at all. For me at least, I found I enjoyed his company.

"Oh dear, Royal, I'm so sorry I'm late," Sarah gushed, out of breath. "My boss was lecturing us on some odd fact. Honestly, that man!"

"I'm guessing he isn't exactly _for_ woman working," I inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"_That's_ an understatement." I laughed and got up, walking into the kitchen. After I washed off my plate, we set off to explore. Well, I explored at least. "Royal?"

"Hm?" I turned to see her watching me. "Sorry, were you talking?"

"No," her head shook as she smiled but she glanced back at Spot, who seemed preoccupied. "Royal isn't your real name, is it?"

"God no," I laughed. "Katerina is. Medda insists on calling me Royal because my family is convinced that I act like a complete noble."

"And you don't?" she asked amused.

"I wear pants," I grinned. "I think that's illegal. My parents tried to change me into a lady though, did they ever, but I'd come home from school and rip off the dress the minute I walked through the door."

"No," she gasped, smiling as she did.

"Oh yes, every time," I nodded. "My brothers knew I was home because of it. They'd walk through the door and yell about the doorway being a mess."

"Do you miss them?" she asked softly and I bit my lip slightly, nodding.

"Going to boarding school for so long doesn't change the fact that they're my family and I love them," I told her. "I miss 'em where ever I go. What about you? Do you go to, uh, what's it called, because you work?"

"Night school?" I nodded. "No, Davey's the only one we can afford to send to school and even then, he-."

"What?" I asked when she didn't finish. Shaking her head, she smiling gently and I sighed, looking forward once more. Tilting my head, I squinted somewhat before pulling myself up onto a wooden railing. "What's this?"

"Warehouse," she said, but there was uneasiness in her tone and when she looked back to make sure Spot was there, I knew there was more. My curiosity got the better of me. Ducking under the top wooden rail, I leant forward only to have myself held firmly in place. Furrowing my eyes, I looked back to see Spot, holding my waist, and he looked like he was waiting for me to dismount the rail but instead, I placed my hand over one of his and swung my left leg over so I was straddling the rail.

"What is it," I repeated, watching Spot lean against the fence next to me and he folded his arms, looking at Sarah.

"It's dangerous," she told me, her eyes behind me. "Certain Warehouses just are. The boys have all agreed not to go near them. We aren't allowed either."

"Why're they off limits for us though?" I questioned slowly, looking back at the seemingly abandoned building.

"Ask Jack, he wont let me go anywhere near them," Sarah chuckled softly, with an adorable look on her face. Obviously she cared for Cowboy.

"It's cause of the other newsies." I looked at Spot, slightly surprised. He hadn't spoken for the past hour and a half.

"Other newsies?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow

"Stanley and the Delancey brothers," he muttered, nodding towards the warehouse.

"Who?" I tilted my head, confused but he sighed, starting to explain it to me.

_**Jack's POV**_

(Earlier that day)

"Y'all better run before I whip some ass!" I yelled after my mattress had been tipped, causing me to fall out of the bed. The newsies scattered and I looked over at the bed where Spot was supposed to be sleeping. "Where's Conlon?"

"Check the roof," Racetrack suggested, pulling on his boots. I nodded, making my way up the stairs and onto the roof.

"Spot?"

"Yeah," he turned to face me. He looked as if he hadn't gotten any sleep.

"Y'alright? You've been awful quiet."

"Got a lot on my mind," he shrugged, looking back out at the view.

"Anything in particular?" I asked, adding with a smile. "Anyone?" His head dropped but he glanced up, smiling slightly. "Royal, right?"

"I dunno, Cowboy, she just seems different. That's all I know."

"Spot, that didn't make sense," I grinned, knowing the lack of sleep effected even the King of Brooklyn, but looked back out at the view. It was a good place to come and think. It was peaceful and quiet. He shrugged again but got up.

"I got to go," he muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"See ya Spot," I waved, brushing myself off as I let out a long yawn. Watching Spot walk down the street towards Medda's theater, I found myself hoping to hell this girl wouldn't break his heart. I knew him more than he'd like to admit.

_**Royal's POV**_

(Back at 'Present')

"That's stupid," I muttered after Spot told me that Jack's newsies and, the guy from last night, Stanley's newsies, were fighting. I thought it, as I so bluntly stated, completely stupid.

"It's all a matter of papers," Sarah sighed, flicking a bug off her sleeve. "It also probably has something to do with ego and someone stealing someone else's girl but I don't want to attempt to understand it. It's a waste of energy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Spot demanded annoyed, glaring at her. She'd insulted his ego, oops.

"What I think she means is, why try to figure something out that can't be fixed," I supplied slowly, my eyes still on the building. "Right?" Sarah nodded, both of us knowing that wasn't really it, and wrapped her shawl around her tighter.

"Just make sure you stay away from there," Sarah reiterated, seeing my curious stare.

"He doesn't scare me," I stated, hopping off fence and starting to walk in the opposite direction.

"It doesn't matter if he scares you or not," she shook her head, pulling me to a stop. "He could hurt you, if you do something to make him mad. Both he and Jack are quite scary when angry." I looked at her, studying her, and her eyes widened, worried. "I didn't mean it like that, he's never done anything to _me_, I've just seen-."

"I get it," I grinned, taking one last glance back at the warehouse. She smiled relieved and we linked arms, following Spot away. I couldn't help but wonder what he was thinking about. His constant solemn expression sparked curiosity but Sarah's nudge tripped me back into reality. "May I ask you a question, Sarah?"

"Sure," she shrugged lightly.

"What's the matter with David?" I asked, shoving my hands into my pockets. "I don't mean to make it sound like he has a _problem_ per se, but he comes across as if he-."

"Dislikes people?" she finished shortly and I nodded hesitantly, relieved when she smiled. "He is like that sometimes. David's a sweet kid; he's just having some trouble at school. He doesn't really talk about it though; so I don't _exactly_ know what the problem is but when your brother comes home with bruises practically every other day, you know something's wrong."

"Yeah," I murmured, shuddering slightly and she shot me a questioning glance but I shook my head. "My brother, I've got three of them. Smallest one was taking care of a bully when I left."

"Oh," she smiled.

"The other two have _me_ to worry about," I grinned and she laughed softly. "I'm sure he'll tell you."

"I hope so," she sighed. "It's worrisome. We were more close when we were little but now, what with my job and his schoolwork, we just don't have time."

"Make time," I shrugged. "I remember late night talks with my father because I stayed up until he came home. I was determined to spent any time I could with anyone."

"If you can do it," she started, squeezing my forearm, "I have faith I can too."

"I do too," I assured her, lightly pinching her back. Chuckling, she shook her head before we hurried to catch up with Spot, who hadn't seemed to notice we had lagged behind.

"You girls hungry," Spot asked, glancing back at us. His eyes lingered on me but quickly flicked to Sarah before they flicked to the ground. I looked to Sarah, who was looking at me, and shrugged.

"Sure," she smiled. "You know, Royal, I think you and I are going to be very good friends. It's so good to have another girl around."

"Glad I can be of service," I giggled as we followed Spot to Tibby's.

"So I told him if he touches her again, he'll be hearing from _me_," I heard Cowboy growl as we entered the diner. My eyebrow rose at his tone but Racetrack simply smiled, shaking his head. Cowboy turned in his seat and grinned, pulling Sarah onto his lap, kissing her tenderly. They looked adorable; I couldn't help tilting my head at them.

"Gimme a break," Spot grumbled, flopping down into an empty seat.

"Miss Katerina," a voice from behind me questioned and I turned to see Bailey, holding out the phone, looking blankly around the room. Standing, I made my way over and thanked him as I took the phone. "It's Miss Medda."

"Hey, Med, what's up?" I asked, jumping onto the counter.

"Dear, you will never _believe_ what happened today," she gushed and I shook my head slightly. "I was walking in the square and you'll just never _guess_ what happened."

"You fainted from not shopping in so long," I teased, looking through a dirty glass. Wrinkling my nose, I handed it back to Bailey who laughed.

"Fine," she pretended a sniff. "If you don't care, I-."

"Oh don't even try that with me, Med," I grinned; her acting was almost as bad as mine. "What happened?"

"Well," she sounded as if she had just flung herself into a chair. "I was walking through the square and a horse drawn carriage suddenly stops by me. A man in a long tailed suit steps out and asks if I'm Miss Medda Larkson. I told him if he was looking for me, he could see me at my show tomorrow night but he told _me_ he wasn't, the Mayor was. So naturally I, being the professional I am, asked what prey-tell he was going on about. What the mayor wanted with me. He informs me that the Mayor and his wife would very much like for me to perform at their anniversary dinner-."

"Wait the _mayor_?" my jaw dropped. "Medda, I don't know too much about Manhattan, but when a person of power asks someone to perform for them back home, it's quite a big deal. That's amazing! When's the show?"

"It's tonight but I didn't feel comfortable about leaving you-."

"Forget me, Medda, do this, it could do so _much_ for your career! Don't let me stop you because I'll be alone, jump for this chance like you've never jumped before! Do it. Do it! D-."

"Alright, Royal," she chuckled, as I regained my breath. "I will, but I need you're help. For the outfit and such. I have no idea _what_ to _wear_!"

"May I have lunch and meet you at the theater?" I asked, twirling the phone cord in my fingers and she chuckled on the other end.

"Of course, dear, of course."

"I'll be there shortly, Med," I told her before hanging up. Sitting for a minute, I thought everything over before squealing excitedly, getting a few weird looks. Jumping off the counter, I practically skipped back to where the source of the weird looks was coming from.

"You seem . . . happy," Boots's eyebrow rose.

"Medda got asked to perform at the Mayor's," I blew out casually. They burst into a chorus of encouraging cheers and I laughed at the excitement reverberating off of them. Sarah and I quickly finished our meals before rushing over to the theater to help Medda. "We're here!"

--

**A/N****: eh-oh! :-) I hope you liked it!  
**

**Thank you to GDgirl1993, wandofsilver, snake-eyes-16-1884, and NMBC-Sally so far for reviewing!! What I'm gonna try to do is reply to reviews or whatnot on each post...not that that's important for you guys to know...but still...uhm, hope you liked it! Please review, they're love :-D!  
**


	4. Explanations

CHAPTER FOUR

For the next couple weeks, I spent most of my time, when not helping Tony with the performance preparations, with the Newsies and Sarah. Spot, I learned, left after the day he helped Sarah show me around town because he lived in Brooklyn. I got to know the Newsies a lot better and they were practically like a second family. I mean, I still wasn't on great terms with David or the 'Other Newsies' but other then that, things were great. I loved Manhattan so far, even if most of the people knew me by Royal.

"Be good," Medda called before closing the door. She had been invited to another party by some important political person to perform. I went back into the theater and let out a long sigh, deciding to write a letter to my parents. My dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsicle . . . my dear father . . .

"Royal, Royal, Royal," suddenly boomed through the theater. Well, as much as a ten year old _could_ boom at least, but I jumped regardless at the sudden noise.

"What, what, what?" I yelled back before grinning when I saw Les run into the theater, a mix of excitement and pride making his expression.

"Da-he-i-a-argh," he panted, ending up with a frustrated glare.

"Calm down, breath in and out," I laughed. "Now, what about who?"

"David got into a," deep breath in, "fight," out, "with a guy," in, "from school," out. "Now I'm dizzy," he muttered, holding onto the stage for support before laying his forehead against it.

"David what?" I questioned, still slightly confused but when I looked up at the pathway: "Jesus, what happened to you?"

"He got beat up by a guy at school," Les informed me, finally breathing normally.

"Ah, I see," I muttered, staring at David's face for a few seconds longer. He looked like a pirate, well, sort of. He had the makings of a black eye and dirt around his face, it complimented his roughed up hair though. "Follow me." Walking off the stage and into the kitchen, I got a towel and ran it under the faucet. Turning around, I pressed it against his eye but he backed away, holding up a hand to mine.

"It's not that bad," he stated but I rolled my eyes.

"If you don't put this on, it'll swell, trust me," I told him, knowing from the past with my own brothers.

"It's f-."

"It wont be." He sighed annoyed but let me press the cloth against his eye.

"Ah, careful," he gasped, jerking back but I cupped my hand behind his head, holding it firmly in place, until he stopped squirming.

"Sorry," I muttered, brushing some of his hair so I could see his face properly. He had nice eyes, I gave him that. "What happened?"

"Les already told you, a guy from school hit me," he grumbled, his good eye plastered to the floor. He reminded me of a puppy. Like he'd done something wrong and he was ashamed. What I didn't understand was, why did he feel guilty if he suffered the assault?

"Yes but _why_?" I persisted, irked he wouldn't directly answer me.

"I pissed him off I guess, why does it matter?" he snapped, trying to pull away but I yanked his hair, looking him levelly in the eye.

"Cause Sarah's worried and so are, I'm assuming, you parents."

"They don't care," he mumbled, giving up his fight to get away.

"Don't be stupid," I glared at him, thoroughly annoyed. His mouth snapped shut and he was quiet after that. About a half hour later, I carefully peeled back the cloth. "It's not too bad but there's a bruise."

"Royal," he called quietly, as I opened the door. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I asked slowly, tilting my head as I watched him.

"I haven't been fair," he muttered, staring at the floor. "I was having a rough time at school and I thought you just felt sorry for Les; so you were being nice to him because of it."

"But I don't," I told him, tilting my head. "Your brother is a great kid and I saw that in him when I met him. That's why I like him so much. He's so full of life and he has great people to look up to, even if they do get a little roughed up every now and then." Laughing slightly, he wiped his nose on his sleeve and I wrapped my arms around his torso. "He's got a great brother who just wants what's best for him." He was a little slow reacting but when he did, his arms hugged me tight and he rested his chin on my head. I knew he needed it, even if I didn't know him. I couldn't very well deprive a kid of a hug, could I?

"It's cause I don't have money," he mumbled quietly, his breath tickling my ear.

"What is?" I asked, confused, stepping back to look at him.

"The reason the guy beat me up is cause I don't have as much money as he does," he muttered. "I'm at school on a scholarship and if I fought back or they got hurt, I would get kicked out."

"That's so stupid!" I stated, infuriated by the very thought of it.

"It's how it works," he shrugged, still staring at the ground.

"It's still stupid," my foot stomped against the floor as he shrugged again, lamely.

"I can't do anything about it."

"God that's what I hate about stupid guys and their stupid ego with their stupid money to feed it. It's so . . . so . . . so . . ."

"Stupid?" he smirked lightly

"Obtuse," I glared at his smug face. He laughed and I couldn't help but smile, shaking my head as I left, into the next room. "You remind me too much of my brother."

"You have a brother?" both he and Les asked slightly surprised.

"Three," I grinned, thinking about James, Tyler, and Samuel as I looked up at the ceiling but wrinkled my nose, picking up a box to move.

"Really?" Les asked, practically bouncing up and down. He had a lot of energy for a kid.

"Yup," I nodded. "Jamie's the oldest, then there's Ty, and Sammy's around your age." I tapped him on the nose and he shook his head, laughing slightly.

"What about you?"

"I'm younger than Ty, he's 18 now I think, and Jamie is, I'm pretty sure he's 20. Say Les how old are you?"

"Oh yeah!" he remembered loudly, looking at David, who simply chuckled. "Will you come to Tibby's with us? It's my party and I really want you to come. Please, Royal, please!"

"Of course, little one," I grinned, ruffling his hair as I slid off the stage. "Let me just get my jacket." Leaving the theater, I found the more I talked to David, the more he reminded me of Tyler and the more I wanted to smack him upside the head. Playfully, of course, except, well, not.

"Davey! Les, I thought you guys weren't coming," Cowboy boomed loudly as we entered the diner.

"Of course I came, it's my party!" Les protested under his playful glare.

"Well I ain't too sure, you look too tall to be eleven," Jack stated, ruffling his hair.

"I am, Jack! Honest."

"Stop giving him a hard time," Sarah laughed, pulling Les to follow her. Looking past Jack, I saw Spot. He was sitting at a table with Racetrack and a few other girls but when our eyes connected, it was somewhat of an intense gaze. I smiled but he looked away and I turned back to Jack, who was watching us.

"What?" I demanded, raising an eyebrow but he simply smirked.

"Nothing," he shrugged with that annoying 'knowing' look in his eyes. Rolling my eyes, I sat next to David, and ended up talking with him for the rest of the night but I more felt then saw Spot's eyes on me throughout the party. "So do you like Manhattan, Royal?"

"Yeah," I smiled, tearing my eyes up from the table. "It's a second home to me." His soft smile made me wrinkle my nose lightly as I turned back to David, answering some question about the schooling system back home. After a while, Cowboy and Sarah joined some of the other newsies and their girl's on the dance floor. The slow melody that filled the air made it seem sentimental as their bodies swayed. Watching the room, I smiled at the couples, thinking how caring they were but turned to David. "I think I should go home."

"You sure?" he asked hesitantly, his hand reaching out, as if to stop me.

"I'm abnormally tired," I nodded, picking up my jacket. "Plus, it just seems awkward for me to be here, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Royal, you don't have to leave-."

"I know," I smiled, assuring him that I did. "I'll see you round, Davey." Sighing, he nodded as I walked out the door. Crossing the street, I passed the statue but suddenly a heavy object smacked my head. Luckily, I broke my fall by pushing my hands out but quickly covered my head and rolled out of the way as a wooden plank hit the pavement. My head was pounding so hard, I could barely hear the shouts, never mind decipher what they were saying. The last thing I remember was someone lifting me up but I blacked out too soon to see who it was.

--

**A/N****: I think Les's adorable :-D And Jack knows all...well...kind of.. :-D Hope you liked it!**

**Thank you to **GDgirl1993 **and **Mids-all-the-way **for reviewing the last chapter :-)**


	5. Stupid Boy

CHAPTER FIVE

"Where am I?" I muttered, looking around. I saw a bunch of empty bunks and rubbing my head, I swung my feet over the side of the bed. Walking down the stairs, I rested my hand on the doorknob but when I opened it, everyone sat staring at me before yelling at me for getting out of bed. "Would everyone shush for two seconds and just tell me-ahh-." Suddenly I found myself in someone's arms and was set on the couch but as he was about to walk away, I pulled Spot to sit next to me. I felt safe with him around. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Boots stated and I rolled my eyes, my head not feeling much better, so my patience level was down.

"Well _obviously_, but how and if you give me a stupid answer, I swear I'll-."

"Just calm down, Royal," this time it was Cowboy. "Stanley and his boys have been waiting to get you back. They were planning on hurting you real bad. If Spot hadn't of seen ya, you would've been off a _lot_ worse off."

"Why," I croaked, coughing slightly. He gave me a soft smile, sympathy in his eyes but I pushed it aside. I wanted to know why people were after me, yet again.

"You embarrassed him," he told me gently. "And hit him _and_ kicked him out of a Newsie's show."

"But he wouldn't leave and he was trying to start a fight," I grumbled annoyed.

"Don't matter," Cowboy shrugged.

"But it's so stupid," I sighed, leaning back. My shoulder brushed against Spot's but he shifted slightly, so we weren't touching.

"He also said something about a Henner," Racetrack put in slowly and I felt the air escape my lungs.

"Royal," Cowboy dragged out slowly. "What's a Henner?"

"It's not a what, it's a who." Oh wait, I'd held my breath.

"Who is he?" I pulled my knees up to my chest but he kneeled down, right in front of me. "Royal, who is he?"

"He's a guy," I muttered, not knowing where to begin. "I went to school with him and well, he was from New York. We never really saw eye-to-eye." I got up, biting my thumbnail as I started to pace. "We would always argue and one day, he took it too far, so I hit him. I don't know what made me do it, but I was quite cross. Long story short, he had to go see a doctor. It kind of got me this reputation and while most other boys wouldn't pick on me, his friends tried to . . . well they tried to get back at me. They took it so far, that my father had to send me here because they were afraid. When Henner got out, he tried to send me to the _hospital_ but my brothers, Ty and Jamie, were there so he ended up going to the hospital because they were angry. It's an ongoing fight; I have no idea when it will end." When I was finished, I was pacing furiously. Tell the truth, I had always regretted hurting Henner the first time and I was quite afraid as to what he might do to me. The fact that he knew Stanley wasn't very soothing either. Suddenly, Cowboy stood up in front of me and I jumped back, completely surprised. He stared at me intently but then looked around the room.

"It isn't safe for her here anymore," he murmured quietly then his eyes landed on Spot, who nodded. I had a feeling there had been some sort of unspoken agreement between the two. I didn't like it.

"No, it's my problem and I have to deal with it," I told them. "I wont drag you into it."

"Royal, if everything you say is true, then Henner and Stanley are gonna try to do something to ya, something not too pleasant," Cowboy said, confirming my already prevalent fears. I felt my breath sucked in uncomfortably as my vision blurred but someone guided me to his lap as my breath became terribly uneven.

"I don't want to god," I whispered, playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"You have to, Royal," Spot assured me. "You wont get hurt. Not as long as you're in Brooklyn. They wont touch you."

**Next Day**

Finally deciding what to pack and after a tearful goodbye from Medda, I set off for Brooklyn with Spot. It was going to be interesting, I'd decided.

"You'll be fine," he whispered reassuringly into my ear but I shrugged him off, looking to the side.

"I know," I muttered, not knowing what to do with myself. I hoped I'd feel better when I was out of Manhattan.

"Then why're your hands shaking?" he smirked lightly, his finger tracing the 'L' of my fingers. He needed to stop touching me like that.

"Shut up." I was actually surprised when he didn't retort with a smart remark but dropped it and let him lead me towards the coach. We hopped on the back and he wrapped his arm around my shoulder, probably to keep me from falling off but it also made me feel incredibly safe. Stupid boy.

"_Spot_!" I heard someone yell as Spot pulled me off of the carriage. Sniffing slightly, I felt my head spin as I held onto his hand for balance. "What're ya doing back so soon?"

"Ran into a little trouble," Spot muttered. He had a firm grip on my hand by now and was pulling me to follow him, like a dog. Under normal circumstances, I would have gotten annoyed but I was so tired and sore. Honestly, I really couldn't be _bothered_ to cause any trouble. It's what had gotten me here in the first place. Spot glanced back at me as I tripped over my foot and I detected slight sympathy in his eyes. "Careful, Royal." I mumbled something unintelligent and he, along with his friend, chuckled. Opening a door, suddenly a whole bunch of people started yelling incoherent phrases at me and I was pretty sure it was all about me too. People needed to stop doing that.

"Calm down, ya flee bags!" one roared, making everyone else silent, well somewhat. "God Spot, where'd you pick her up, a farm?"

"A farm?" I growled, not in the mood to deal with insults from anyone. "I've been on the back of a carriage for the past five hours, I barely got _any_ sleep last night, I've had to leave my home twice, and I'm trying to stay away from a psycho who might be trying to kill me. Do you really want to pick on me, right now?" I stood, glaring up at him; inches from his face. He backed up into the group but it was probably more due to the fact that Spot was glowering at him as well. "Thought not."

"Where ya from, sweet cheeks," another asked; the tension simmered slightly, "cause with an accent like that, ya sure as hell ain't from New York."

"London," I stated, tiredly. Yawning slightly, I let Spot lead me to another door but barely made it up the stairs before he gestured into a room.

"You'll be staying in my room 'till we can figure something else out," he told me, opening a door.

"Thanks, Spot," I mumbled and he nodded, smiling slightly.

"See ya in the morning," he murmured before leaving. Changing into a long shirt that hung just above my knees and a pair of men's pajama pants that I had cut to just below my knees, I crawled into bed but I could have sworn I heard the door click. When I looked over, however, no one was there. Shrugging, I pulled the covers around me tightly and fell into a deep slumber, far from my worries of Stanly and Henner.

**Next Day**

"_Get up ya lazy bunch of_ -," someone started to yell but was cut off and I heard a grunt of pain. Laughing to myself, I threw my feet over the side of the bed and took a long bath, changing into a dress. I went downstairs, entering a noisy room and discovered it to be a dining area.

"Royal." I turned to see Spot and he gestured for me to join his table, which I did. "Royal, I'd like ya to meet Bernie and Wex. Bernie here is my second." I smiled at the two boys, who regarded me in a suspicious manner but nodded in return. Glancing at Spot, I saw him shake his head, telling me not to pay any mind to it.

"So what's going on today?" I asked after a while, slightly nervous under Bernie and Wex's subtle-ish glares. What had I done?

"Considering the fact that we're Newsies, we're gonna sell papes," Bernie stated in an obvious tone and I scowled, about to tell him where _exactly_ he could sell his papes. Stupid boy.

"You'll be staying here," Spot informed me, interrupting any retort I had in store for his rude 'second', whatever that was, as he shoveled a piece of bread into his mouth. Staring at him for a second, I decided he pulling my leg.

"Yeah, right," I rolled my eyes but he looked at me seriously; my eyes widened slightly. "No!"

"I told Jack I'd watch you-."

"How can you watch me when you're not _here_?" I challenged. His expression made it quite clear I was pushing a boundary of some sort, but could you really blame me? I didn't _want_ to be left alone, _knowing_ that someone might be trying to _kill_ me. It wasn't a pleasant thought. Despite if I was being dramatic. Whatever Henley had in store, I couldn't even imagine the pain, just . . .

"Ya ain't coming with me," he told me annoyed.

"Well, I am _not_ staying here!" I protested.

"Yes, you are."

"No. I'm really not."

"You're staying and that's final, so you might as well quit your arguing." Leaning closer, inches from his ear, I resisted the urge to smack him silly, only because I was sitting in a room full of boys who would more likely _kill_ me if I did anything to harm their precious leader and, in turn, completely _defeat_ the purpose of even _going_ to Brooklyn. Boys were obtuse, why did I have to rely on them?

"Medda _only_ agreed to send me here because you _promised_ I would be safe. I won't be safe _alone_ in a boarding house," I hissed before glaring into his stormy, blue eyes, which was quite hard considering the fact they were _quite_ intimidating and the silent room wasn't exactly helping the matter either. You probably would have been able to hear a _pin_ drop.

"Fine," he eventually growled, scowling right back, probably because he'd lost the argument, before grabbing my lower arm and dragging me out of the house. We got his papers and he started selling, ignoring me. It was wonderful.

"God you're annoying," I muttered, kicking a rock and watching it skid along the road but was pulled out of the street and on the sidewalk.

"Look where you're going," he grumbled, as a carriage hurtled by, before returning to selling his papers. I rolled my eyes, looking straight again but it was too late. A ball had rolled out in front of me and I fell forward, over it. "Watch where ya throw that!"

"No, its fine," I smiled at the little boy, who looked like he was about to burst out in tears but I didn't exactly blame him. Spot looked pretty peeved, again, quite intimidating. "I wasn't paying attention, here ya go."

"Thank ya, miss," he mumbled before running back to his game, ball in hand.

"He's just a kid, Spot, no need to-."

"Watch out!" he interrupted, irritated, pulling me out of the way of a bicycle.

"Jeez, it's _much_ busier than Manhattan and London," I muttered, watching the bicycle ride off. He smiled, shaking his head and I grinned, pointing at him slightly. "Ah-_ha_, see I thought you had forgotten how to smile."

"Nope," he chuckled, thrusting the paper into the air. "Dog Saves Family!"

"Wait, what?" I asked, taking another paper as he accepted money from an elderly woman. After the customer left, he leaned closer to me, brushing my hand.

"I hafta make money; improving the truth, that's all it is," he told me quietly.

"Liar," I whispered right into his ear before hitting him playfully with the paper. He grinned, shrugging, and I laughed slightly. We walked about for a bit but then I realized that he was actually taking me somewhere. A pier? Why were we at a pier? With newsies . . . really cute newsies. Really cute _Brooklyn_ newsies. Scary-ish looking cute Brooklyn newsies . . . oh god. I vaguely saw him turn around and glanced from him to the scene behind him.

"It's where we spend out time when we're not sellin' papes," he explained. I felt a little better but then there were the really tall, ripped, young men right behind him to twist my stomach again. They could _squish_ me! Okay not literally but still, it's quite intimidating . . . I sound like my mother . . . oh god. His laugh pulled me out of my thoughts and I looked at him once more. Frustrated, I brushed past him, towards the pier, but as I neared the wood, I stopped, causing Spot to walk into me. After a few seconds of staring out, I turned my head, only to see him smirking.

"You're a jerk." He shook his head, rolling his eyes but placed his hand on my lower back, pushing me forward. At first, I didn't move, but after a couple more seconds, I let him guide me where he wanted to go, disregarding one of my mother's rules about boys. 'Don't go where you don't want to, especially when a boy is leading you there.' Yes, I know, not always smart but I'm pretty sure that we've established that we aren't compatible. Right? Before I knew it, I was in the doorway to a bar-ish type place and a lot of the people in the room were staring at me. Seems like that happened a lot, huh? I turned around to leave but Spot was blocking my path.

"What's the matter, ya never seen a girl afore?" he yelled annoyed. Whether it was because I made him stop or they were, well, scaring me, I didn't know. But I was pretty sure it was the former. He looked back at me and I felt about two inches tall or the biggest baby in the world. Either way, I felt pretty stupid. He nodded to something behind me and I saw a door, so I went through it. It led to the roof. God, when had I started trusting him?

--

**A/N****: la la la...haha did you like it :-) thanks to **GDgirl1993 **and **Mids-all-the-way** for reviewing! Reviews are love! Oh and I won't be able to post for the next week due to not having internet or my computer :-( I'm sorry! But I'll post TWO chapters when I get back, remind me if I forget...bye!**


	6. Familiar People

CHAPTER SIX

That's were we spent most of our time during the next two weeks, or as he would call it, it's were he "watched me". We kind of talked, but mostly we sat there, looking at the breath-taking view. It was truly beautiful. Although, I'm not sure Spot was really watching the view anymore.

"What's wrong?" I asked as I saw his eyes turn darker.

"Nothing," he muttered, kicking the ground. I was sitting on the railing and he was standing next to me. I rolled my eyes and jumped down, used to his moodiness. Well, as used to it as I could be. "What?"

"I'm hungry," I told him slowly, raising an eyebrow. He shoved his hands into his pockets and nodded to the door behind me. That was also something I had to get used to: his choice not to voice certain things. Shaking my head, I opened the door and we walked downstairs, to Kenny's, the Brooklyn Tibby's. In other words, it was where most of the Brooklyn newsies ate their meals. I sat, watching the boys around me, vaguely feeling Spot glance over during his conversation with Bernie. Neither Bernie nor Wex really changed from when I first met them but I didn't really pay it any mind. I'd decided to keep to myself for the most part, aside from practically being babysat by Spot. Wrinkling my nose, I glanced up as I heard the doorbell jingle, my eyes narrowing. The boy who'd just walked in reminded me of someone, but I couldn't remember whom. Whoever it was, it gave me a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I felt something brush against my forearm and jumped slightly, seeing Spot's eyes narrow in observation.

"What's wrong?" he questioned quietly but I felt my eyes tugged back to the familiar face.

"Nothing," I muttered, as the boy stared back at me. He smirked, shaking his head but turned out the door, passed the window I was sitting by. Finally my eyes switched back to Spot, who was now glaring at me but my eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What?"

"You recognize him," he stated, pointing to where the male stood moments ago. Rolling my eyes, I scooped some lettuce into my mouth but his glare sharpened.

"You don't scare me, stop trying," I sighed, sending him a bored stare before finished my meal without so much as a glance back at him. When we were done, we started back to the pier but as we rounded the corner, I froze, causing one of the Newsies to bash into me. Spot turned around and rolled his eyes, reaching for my arm but I shook my head. "Don't move." He raised an eyebrow, amused, and was about to step away but I glared at him. I watched as the Stanley looking person walked out of sight and let out an unknown sigh of relief, only to look back to the group around me who were staring at me like I was crazy. Flipping my hair from my face, I brushed past Spot but he grabbed my arm, pulling me close to him. I'm pretty sure he didn't realize what he'd done until I had.

"Who'd you see?" he asked firmly but shortly.

"No one," I muttered, quietly. "Can we just leave?" I pried my arm away and kept walking.

"Royal, who was it?" he persisted, following me.

"Don't worry about it," I tried but an irked sigh made it known he wasn't finished.

"I will worry about it," he yelled annoyed, pulling me back, to stop me. "Who was it?"

"Nobody, Spot, can we _please_ go," I asked, walking, well, dragging him with me. I didn't want to get into this here. Not when people could hear. Especially if it was him. Stanley I mean.

"Tell me who you saw."

"It doesn't matter."

"Why won't ya tell me?"

"Cause, it doesn't matter," I repeated finally getting my arm back but he kept up with my brisk pace. It was just the two of us now. Glancing back, I wondered momentarily where the other Newsies had gone but looked back to the path in front of me.

"Royal, Jack and Medda want me to keep ya safe. How can I do that when you won't tell me who you see that makes ya look so scared?"

"I'm not scared, Spot, just leave it!"

"Royal, just tell me. I wanna-."

"No!" I shouted, fed up with his pestering. Why couldn't he see I didn't _want_ to talk about it?! He looked at me, thoroughly annoyed, but his eyes portrayed hurt or a pain of some sort. I couldn't help feeling slightly guilty when he stalked off, leaving me in front of the lodging house. Sighing, I shook my head, walking into the building. I jumped onto the couch, pulling my knees to my chest but after a while, I heard a lot of shouting and a few things drop. Suddenly the door burst open and I saw Les in the doorway, looking around. His eyes landed on me and he ran over, jumping at me.

"_Royal_!!"

"Wow, Les," I laughed, hugging him tightly. "Hi to you too." He bombarded me with all sorts of questions but when I heard the door again, I saw Jack and David standing there. Jack looked annoyed but David looked peaceful . . . ish.

"Who'd ya see?" Jack demanded, making me roll my eyes.

"Oh, honestly," I sighed irked as I stood. "I've been fine, nothing's has happened, nothing-."

"If it were a different situation, I wouldn't care, but Stanley's not in Manhattan anymore."

"Why me!" I whined, throwing my head into the couch beside me but I bolted upright. Why had that boy been so familiar?

"What?" Jack asked but I was too busy thinking, trying my hardest to figure out who the guy from Kenny's was. He looked so familiar but, for the life of me, I couldn't place him! "Royal-."

"Hold on, would you!" I yelled, burying my head in my hands. Needing a moment to think, but it was damn near impossible with these boys. "He couldn't be."

"Who?" it was Les who asked this time and I couldn't help but let my mood soften slightly.

"I think Henner has a brother," I muttered, rubbing my face as I tried to recall. "I just can't remember what he looks like."

"How would you know?" David asked slowly. This made me go silent. There was one tiny, incey, wincey, little detail I had left out of my entire story with Henner. It wasn't something I was particularly fond of discussing. Considering it was probably one of the bigger mistakes made in my life.

"This is going to drive me crazy," I groaned, running my hand through my hair.

"What is it, Royal?" Les asked, sounding so cute because he was eager but I let out an annoyed sigh. I couldn't remember.

"Nothing."

"You can't just not tell us things. How are we supposed to help you when we don't know the full story?" Jack asked. "And when you see people-."

"_Jack_!" We all sort of jumped when we heard this but it Jack and David ran out of the room. Les was still in my lap when I saw the scene through the window and I practically pushed him off.

"What happened?" I pretty much screeched as Spot was carried in by some of the Newsies.

"Royal, calm down," David soothed, placing his hands on my shoulders.

"But, he-."

"Do you recognize this?" Jack questioned, shoving something in my hands. As soon as I looked down at it, I dropped it, as though it'd burned me. This was going too far. Sure, we hadn't exactly ended on a good note, but _this_, it was ridiculous. Outdoing _any_ if not _all_ of my dramatic characteristics.

"What is it?" David inquired, picking up and looking at the bracelet, squinting slightly. "KR & MH."

"For the love of god," I muttered storming out the door but froze. "Damn."

"Miss me?" Stanley sneered. I backed up and Jack pushed past me, along with a handful of the other Newsies. I had a feeling he was angry. Actually, that they all were. Les tried to as well, but David pulled him back by the collar as he yanked me back inside by my upper arm and led me upstairs, to Spot's room.

"Did you see him earlier?" he asked after I sat on the windowsill. I nodded, looking at Spot, feeling helpless.

"He did it, didn't he?" I croaked, annoyed with myself.

"Stanley did," David said softly. "It's not as bad as it seems. He just hit his head. He's fine."

"He was angry with me."

"Well, you wouldn't talk to him. Incase you haven't noticed, he's changed since, well, since he met you," he told me slowly.

"He can't have changed that much," I mumbled, looking out the window.

"It's not your fault," David stated quietly.

"Then why do I feel so bad," I snapped annoyed.

"Conscience?"

"You're no help," I muttered, looking out the window again. He laughed slightly, touching my shoulder lamely but I knew he didn't exactly know how to help or comfort me and I slid down the wall next to the door, running my hands through my hair. After a while, I let myself fall against the floor and watched Spot until my eyes were too heavy to keep open.


	7. Family Feuds

CHAPTER SEVEN

I felt someone lift me up and barely opening an eye, I saw Spot carrying me. "Spot, put me down and rest."

"You've been sleeping on the floor all night, it ain't good for ya," he reminded softly as he set me on the bed. I didn't realize until I awoke again that I had gone back to sleep. Sitting up, I stretched but looked over to see an open window. Sticking my head out, I saw a metal stairway up to the roof and decided to explore. As I swung my leg over the stone wall, I saw Spot with his back to me and I got an idea. With a quiet running start, I jumped on his back, making him jerk forward. "Jesus Christ, what the hell're you doing?"

"You'd think you were waiting for someone," I teased, resting my chin on his shoulder as I added in a whisper: "Special someone?" I could have sworn I felt him shiver. He shook his head and I laughed slightly, letting my head fall forward. He smelt really good.

"You alright?" he questioned and I felt him turn slightly.

"Are you?" I returned quietly.

"I asked you first, Royal," he smiled and I nodded into his neck as I felt my back hit a hard surface. He lifted me so I could sit and grabbed my hand from his shoulder, turning around. Gasping subconsciously, I brushed his hair from the right side of his forehead. There was a bruised bump. It matched the one I had had from my run in with Stanley. It seemed like his trademark. Suddenly my eyes connected with his again and I dropped my hand as I looked to the side. "Ya hungry?" I shrugged but let him lead me back to the edge with the ladder. I suddenly lost my footing slightly as I climbed back into the window, he pulled me in so that I bumped into his chest, feeling my cheeks flush lightly but shook the feeling away. This was the most emotion I'd seen out of Spot; it was slightly unnerving but I couldn't help feeling somewhat giddy. We made our way downstairs and before leaving I grabbed my coat. When we got to Kenny's, I started to go sit with Jack and everyone else, but Spot pulled me to sit next to him. I looked down at our hands, wondering how long he had been holding mine. Shaking my head, I sat next to him, opposite from Jack. He smirked at us but I rolled my eyes, Spot hadn't really been paying attention. I heard the door open and something pulled me to look over; standing there was the boy from yesterday. Damn face. "What is it?"

"I don't know," I muttered, as the unknown male's eyes connected with mine. He smirked, winking, and I swear I felt Spot jolt.

"Is it Henner's brother?" Jack asked quietly, so only Spot and I heard him. Well, I barely heard him; I was too busy watching the guy. His smirk widened as his eyes flashed mischievously.

"Didn't your mother ever teach ya: it ain't polite to stare?" the guy teased. I glared at him, but he had an amused look in his eyes. He was about to come closer but Spot somehow got between us. Wait, when had I even stood?

"You'd leave if ya knew what's best for ya," Jack informed him, inspecting his nails in a bored manner. "Spot doesn't like it when guys talk like that to girls. Especially his." The guy chuckled slightly but left and I jumped up, pulling Spot back from following.

"You'd stay here if you knew what was best for _you_," I muttered quietly to him as his eyes glared at the door. I tugged his arm firmly, my own eyes narrowing as he looked at me, his stormy orbs softening, nodding. We sat back down and I couldn't help feeling extremely uncomfortable under everyone's stares before I glared at the boy across from me. "I blame you."

"What?" Jack laughed, but his grin proved him anything but innocent. "Why me?"

"I just do, don't say things like that!" I grumbled annoyed, looking him in the eyes. His smile disappeared; he was serious.

"What aren't you telling us?" I looked away, as if he had said something offensive and got up to leave. But the door opened and I jerked to a stop, completely surprised.

"Tyler?" my eyebrows rose in confusion, the figure turned around with an idiotic grin. "Tyler!"

"Hey there, Rina," he chuckled after I jumped at him with an enormous hug. "Miss me?"

"Miss you? Ha no, I miss the family," I teased, poking his stomach. "And beating you at practically everything." He laughed, hugging me tighter.

"It's good to see you," he smiled, letting go, as he ruffled my hair. "And in one piece, it's amazing."

"That's not funny," I muttered, ducking away from his hand as I fixed the hair over my forehead.

"Well of course it-hey wait," his eyes darkened along with his face as he pushed the hair back once more. "What the hell happened to your head?" I rolled my eyes, not even bothering to answer, but watched his eyes drift behind me, so I turned around.

"Oh, yeah," I smiled sheepishly at the looks I was getting, yet again. "This is my brother, Tyler. Tyler these are all of the-."

"Yeah Medda told me," he stated, folding his arms as he observed the group but I smacked him, sending him a 'be nice' look. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you're here?" I inquired, noticing the glint that passed his eyes. What the hell?

"It's why we're both here."

"No! Why's he here?" I whined, throwing my arms at he floor as I turned away from him.

"Look, I know you two didn't leave on the best of terms-."

"He threw a book at me," I deadpanned, barely glancing back at him.

"You were the one who-."

"Don't even go there," I growled, my eyes narrowing. I swear, my eyebrows would be permanently frozen that way if I didn't stop hanging around with these guys.

"You didn't tell them," he scoffed, not sounding all too surprised.

"Shut up, Tyler," I said in a level tone.

"Royal-."

"Shut _up_, Tyler," getting louder.

"You hafta-."

"Shut up, Tyler," getting louder-er. If that's a word . . . which I'm pretty sure it isn't.

"Stop-."

"Shut up, Tyler," I yelled, glowering at him; practically daring him to continue but his eyes read momentary defeat. He's wait for back up, I knew that much.

"God you're stubborn," he muttered, shaking his head as he scratched his ear..

"Damn straight," I agreed, nodding slightly as the door opened. Wrinkling my nose, my eyes traveled over the new company. "Ew it's here."

"Right back atchya, whore," he smirked. Before I could do anything, which would have been _kick_ his sorry ass, I saw a fist hit him.

"Whoa shit," I muttered completely surprised, seeing Spot glaring down at my oldest brother, James, who had a murderous look in his eye. Well, actually they both did. It was quite scary. Suddenly, Jack came into the picture, holding Spot back as Tyler held James back. Rolling my eyes, I saw Bernie and Wex glaring at me but my eyebrow simply rose at that before I turned my attention to the scene before me. Les was now standing between the two, looking at me, confused.

"Who's that?" he pointed at James.

"Jamie, my brother," I glared at James.

"Why'd he call you that?" he inquired, tilting his head innocently.

"Cause he's stupid," I shrugged, seeing Jamie jerk slightly, followed by Spot but laughed slightly. Boys were also quite macho, which made them act like idiots. Oh the wonders of testosterone, it made me laugh.

"Why?" he questioned.

"I don't know, ask him," I gestured lamely at the oversized ape.

"Okay," Les shrugged and I couldn't help but smile. "Why'd you call her that?" James stopped trying to get Spot and looked down at the smaller boy.

"They're fighting, kid, it's what they do," Tyler answered for the confused Jamie.

"But she's your sister," Les stated. "She said you put the Nemmer guy in the hospital for her." Les looked at me confused. "Why're you guys so angry with each other?"

"He threw a book at my head."

"She threw a chair at me," James smiled, "and _missed_."

"A chair?" Les asked wide-eyed.

"It was a doll chair," I growled at James. He was worse than me sometimes.

"You still missed."

"Shut up, James."

"You got a new boyfriend I see." I blushed slightly, shaking my head along with Spot. He simply laughed, along with Tyler.

"Hey Les," I managed to get out. My brothers were frustrating and really good at making me feel like a complete girl. Damn them.

"Yeah?"

"It's Henner."

"Oh," he smiled, blushing slightly. I smiled, ruffling his hair but flipped my hair out of the way to look back at James.

"What happened to your head?" he growled.

"Good god! Brothers can't live with them."

"Or without them," Tyler smiled.

"You're weird," I stated, folding my arms childishly

"I hate to break up this little, well what ever this is, but can we get back to eating?" Jack asked and I rolled my eyes.

"As long as I don't have to sit next to _that_," I pointed at James, "I'm fine."

"Katerina, it's gone long enough, just make up. Honestly, James you're a girl for letting it go on this long."

"So're you!" I pointed at Tyler but he simply folded his arms, raising an eyebrow dangerously, causing me to step back.

"Katerina," James called seriously and I looked over. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah me too," I smiled slightly, hugging him. He chuckled, his arms wrapping around me firmly before he pulled back, brushing his thumb over the bruise on my forehead but I wrinkled my nose, ducking away. "Let's eat." Sighing, he nodded, letting me step back and I sat down, next to Spot again before taking his drink.

"That's mine."

"No shit, Sherlock." I took a sip but put it down, being met with odd looks as my eyes watched the boys around me. They looked somewhat surprised. "What?"

"Girl don't normally go round saying stuff like that," Jack smiled as my brothers joined the boys but with curious stares.

"I'm not normal," I stated, raising an eyebrow. After a few more seconds everyone started eating again and I looked at Tyler; we started laughing. They had no idea. I almost twisted off my chair but Spot caught my hand, pulling me back up; looking at me like I was crazy, which I kind of was. I smiled at him but quickly turned my attention back to my food.

--

**A/N****: Hi!! I'm back!! And have almost posted all I've written so far so I need to get cracking! Yikes!! Hopefully, I'm updating everything all at once!! Hope you didn't miss me too much =P haha, uhm, well, reviews are love!!**


	8. First Kiss

**A/N****: I know, it's been forever since my last post; I'm really sorry =\ This chapter isn't my best work and I hope to go back and clean it up, but I had this random urge to post . . . so I just did. Hope it's not too atrocious! Reviews are love!! =)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

_**Tyler's POV**_

Elbowing James, I pointed at Katerina but he simply nodded. "They look pretty close."

"What should we do?" I questioned, feeling a familiar sense of protectionism washing through my mind.

"Tyler there's a point when she can take care of herself without too much help from us. This is that point."

"Don't you mean time?" I laughed slightly at my brother's lack of sleep.

"Shut up, it's the same thing. All I'm saying is, she can take care of herself."

"But if he does anything to hurt her-."

"Then we beat his sorry ass," he laughed but gripped his jaw as he finished. "That kid's got some punch."

"I just don't want to see her get hurt again. Don't you remember how she was after-."

"Of course I do," he snapped angrily but quickly calmed. "Ty, if she needs our help she'll ask. We can't always be there to defend her. These guys have done a pretty good job at keeping her safe and it looks like that kid cares for her."

"Yeah," I smiled, not being able to argue. "What crazed idiot would punch you without a good enough reason?" He laughed and we saw the cowboy kid looking at us.

"Protective older brothers, eh?"

"Were you listening-," I started angrily.

"Nah, it's just the way you look at her," he grinned. "Spot wont do anything to hurt her, trust me."

_**Katerina's POV**_

Tyler and Jack were talking and raising an eyebrow, I muttered, "What're they plotting?" Spot looked up, then from me to Jack and Tyler.

"Probably talking about you," he laughed. I smiled, taking his drink again but this time he stopped me. I looked at him and held my breath, realizing how close we were. I couldn't help acknowledging how much I loved his eyes and his breath tickling my skin. Quickly taking my hand from the drink, I looked away.

I couldn't feel like this, I didn't. Neither of us did. It was nothing.

_Nothing_.

When I glanced up at him, after my mental scolding, he looked normal but something in his eyes showed hurt. I bit my lip, feeling stupid.

What was the worst that could happen?

Looking at my brothers, I saw they were deep in conversation with Jack and, letting my eyes flicker back to Spot, I saw he was eating, involved in a conversation with David, who was now across from me. I scooted my chair closer, acting as if I wanted to join on their conversation about the pier. Neither really noticed so I quietly, and very carefully, slid my hand over towards Spot's lap but his leg moved a little.

Biting the inside of my mouth, I slipped my hand in his.

At first he didn't do anything but when I started to drop my hand, he repositioned it, getting a firmer grip, and he glanced over at me, with warmth in his eyes, I felt my stomach flutter as I looked back at my plate

"Katerina?" Tyler suddenly called, making me jump. "Mum wanted us to give you this." He held out a box and Jack took it, setting it in front of me. I smiled in thanks and Tyler tilted his head slightly. "Why're you so bright?"

"Is it a crime?" I teased. "I got a present from mum, why shouldn't I be happy?" He grinned, shaking his head but went back to his conversation.

"Ya gonna open it?" Spot asked, nodding towards the box. I shrugged, taking it into my lap and unwrapping it but gasped, looking up once more.

"What?" James smirked.

"She gave me her bracelet," I whispered, smiling. I had always admired it and constantly asked her if I could wear it, just for fun but she always told me I had to wait until I was old enough. Trying to get it on, I twisted my arm to clasp it but couldn't.

Spot chuckled, doing it for me and I smiled.

"Thanks."

"Anytime," he smirked back. "You wanna head back?" I shrugged and he got up, grabbing our jackets, helping me put mine on. We started walking but along the way, I felt his hand in mine and it made me blush slightly.

His smile widened and he shook his head.

We got back to the boarding house and I sat on the couch, leaning against the arm of it, closing my eyes. I felt a finger brushing my hair aside and opened my eyes to see Spot right in front of me. Getting that butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach, I felt my cheeks heat up. He smiled but I saw him glance down at my lips. As he edged closer, I couldn't take it anymore, so I sat up, filling the rest of the space between our lips. He smirked into the kiss; wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer. Somehow, I wound up with my arms around his neck and when we pulled back, I realized I was in his lap. As I was about to get up, he firmly wrapped his arms around my waist so I leaned back into him. When the door opened again, I was running my fingers down his arm and he was making small circled on my back. I didn't bother opening my eyes, too tired to as footsteps padded softly.

"Royal, are ya sleeping?"

I mumbled something unintelligent and he chuckled, picking me up before taking me up stairs.

"Spot," I murmured as he set me on the bed, tugging at his sleeve lightly.

"Yeah," he whispered as he sat.

"It's cold," I shivered. I felt his hand on my forehead and my cheek.

"Royal, you're warm."

"But it's cold," I muttered, pulling him lie beside me.

"Are ya sure ya ain't sick?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice.

"You're an idiot," I told him, snuggling closer to his chest. I felt him chuckle and smiled as he wrapped his arm around me. Kissing the top of my forehead, his fingers traced patterns along my arm as I drifted off into peaceful dreams.


	9. The Solution

**A/N****: Two posts within days of each other! Shocking, I know! But I had, like before, an urge =) It'll prolly be the last for a while though =\ Hope you like it regardless; reviews are love =)**

CHAPTER NINE

As I opened my eyes, I felt someone's breath on my neck and jumped slightly but the arm around my waist tightened and realizing it was Spot, I relaxed into him. We had been spending a lot of time together over the past three weeks and I wasn't exactly surprised that he was in my bed . . . again . . . He kissed my neck and I smiled, turning over. I was met with a 'sleeping' Spot. Smiling, I rested my forehead against his and he pulled me closer. I laughed. "You're not fooling anyone, Spot."

"I'm not trying to," he murmured, kissing my forehead. "I can feel you blush, ya know." The pink rose further in my cheeks and I buried my face into the crook of his neck, feeling him laugh.

"You're annoying," I muttered, trying to roll out of bed but his arm was still around my waist. He shrugged, pulling me closer before kissing me.

"Hey, Royal?" he asked before he left, I turned around, facing him as I brushed my hair.

"Yeah?"

"Will ya, I mean, would ya . . . uhm," as much as I loved to see him struggling, I did want to change and by the looks of it, it would take a while if I didn't hurry things up.

"Out with it, Conlon," this made him smirked.

"Be my girl?"

"Well, first off, I'm not going to be anyone's property, and, secondly, I," but then I realized what he had asked. "Wait, what?"

"Jesus, Kat, don't make me say it again," he muttered, looking at me with those beautiful eyes. I stared at him, setting the brush down but smiled, nodding. "Thank god." He pulled me into his arms once more, kissing me and I couldn't help giggling slightly.

"You're extremely lame, Spot Conlon." He smiled, shrugging.

"It's what I do."

"I'll meet you down there," I smiled back before kissing him lightly and he stroked my cheek lightly before turning out the door. I stood for a second, watching the door before letting out a tiny excited squeal and changed, practically skipping downstairs. I couldn't help feeling giddy. I, well, I really liked Spot.

"Someone's happy," I heard Tyler mutter.

"Uh-huh," I grinned, ruffling his hair. He straightened it out but I laughed. "Lame!"

"Ah, so I'm not the only one?"

"Nope, you aren't," I smiled turning around to see Spot, leaning against the doorframe. "So what're we doing today?"

"_I'm_ selling papes."

"Spot, are we really gonna have this conversation again?" I whined, not in the mood to make anyone angry. Yes, I know, shocking, but Spot and I had been having a really good three weeks. I knew we'd both end up frustrated.

"Royal it's the same answer as yesterday and the day afore that." Okay, so maybe I'd been giving in more than usual. Probably more than I realized.

"But-."

"Kat, c'mon," he sighed, stepping closer, adding so that only I could hear: "I don't want anything to happen to you." I wrinkled my nose, looking into his worried eyes. "Please."

"Fine," I muttered grudgingly.

"Thank you," he mumbled, his lips brushing over mine. Smiling slightly, my arms draped his neck as he pulled me closer.

"Ahem," a voice from behind us coughed loudly. "Brother right here."

"Shut up, Tyler," I muttered, rolling my eyes. He smacked me upside the head but I kicked his butt as a reflex. Turning around, he glared at me but I scowled right back. "You know I'm gonna win."

"Only cause James wouldn't let me do anything."

"Ha, I could beat you, any time; any-omfph," but I was cut off by Spot's lips.

"Now that I could get used to," I heard Tyler mutter and Spot smirked, they had actually become friends over the past weeks, because they were both, as I established before, lame. I was about to go after Tyler once more but Spot grabbed my waist, pulling me flush against him.

"Ya act like a five-year-old," he stated by my ear but I was too determined to react.

"And you don't," I muttered sarcastically.

"Both of them do, get used to it," a grumpy James grumbled, thumping past. I felt Spot tense up.

"He's not a morning person," I assured him. They didn't really get along as well as Spot did with Tyler. Not to say James didn't get along with people. He liked Jack and Kid Blink and Boots and those guys but he didn't like Spot. Of course, punching him probably wasn't the best way to get on his good side. As we walked into the other room, Les grabbed my hand, and dragged me over to where his brother and Tyler were sitting. I was about to sit next to Tyler but Spot beat me to it. "You're mean!"

"No I ain't," he laughed, pulling me onto his lap. I felt my cheeks flush slightly and heard Tyler cackle. Glaring at him, I kicked his knee but when he was about to react, Spot pulled me closer, making Tyler's shoe fly off and hit Jack in the face. Laughing, I leant against Spot and yawned slightly. He smiled, glancing down at me before looking at the cards he was holding.

"That's a good hand," I whispered in his ear and I swore I felt him shiver. Smiling, I kissed his neck subtly and he let out a shaky breath.

"Katerina," he muttered warningly before I kissed him again. This time, he inhaled sharply, but covered it up by adjusting his sitting position. Tyler, Jack, and David grinned, raising their bets as I kissed behind his ear again. I saw a flash in his eyes and smirked, resting my head in the crook of his neck, my work done. The boys lay their hands down and Spot grinned. "Looks like I win, boys."

"You're kidding me!" Jack muttered, dejectedly, raking his hand through his hair.

"Now if you'll excuse me," he smirked, picking me up bridal style with ease, "I've got to talk to Royal." I smiled, shaking my head as I laughed but when he set me down, I realized I was trapped between him and a wall. "You did that on purpose."

"Yes, I believe did," I grinned, wrapping my arms around his neck. He smirked down at me, brushing his lips against mine but when he broke away, he traveled down my neck. Leaning my head against the wall, I tried, but failed, to hold in a soft moan, which only made him smirk.

"You're sneaky," he breathed into my ear, making me gasp lightly. He bit my ear and I pulled him closer, feeling my breath going uneven. Pulling up my leg, his hand clasped the clothe covering my lower back and I wrapped the limb around him.

"Spot," I moaned before he kissed my lips again, untucking my shirt, he placed his hand on the small of my back, pushing his hips against mine. I broke contact, leaning my head against the wall again, but leaving my neck open.

"Ahem," a voice growled. I didn't open my eyes, I couldn't; I was trying to catch my breath. What the hell? "Get your hands off my sister."

"She's my girl," Spot stated, equally annoyed but I blocked out the voices as best I could, my eyes still closed. Suddenly, a cold breeze flew over me body and I realized that Spot had left me against the wall. Before I could do anything, James punched Spot and I had to practically jump on Spot's back to stop him from reacting.

"You guys act like four year olds," I screamed, annoyed they couldn't get along, as I stepped between them. "James, he's my boyfriend, get over yourself and Spot, c'mon he's my brother!"

"I didn't do anything," Spot defended lamely but the glare towards James wasn't helping any.

"Yet," I added annoyed, causing his eyes to snap to mine. "You know what, I'm not talking to either of you until you _try_ to get along." Spot grabbed my waist as I was about to walk away but I smacked his hand away.

"I'd leave her alone," James muttered, nodding towards me. "Last guy she gave that look to, it wasn't pretty." Spot glared at him, but my glare sharpened.

"I am not talking to you!" I screamed, my accent flaring, before storming off, making Spot groan. Smirking, I shook my head at their childishness but practically walked into Tyler.

"What happened?" he asked, mirroring my smirk for god knows what reason.

"James and Spot are being stupid, so I'm ignoring them both," I nodded. Tyler laughed, shaking his head but I smiled. "I'm a genius."

"You wont be able to do it," he stated, causing my eyebrows to furrow in confusion.

"Why not?"

"Cause you wont, you can't hold a grudge to save your life," he reminded me.

"I resent that," I said defensively but he simply grinned.

"Well, it's the truth," he laughed, ruffling my hair.

"I really dislike you." He rolled his eyes.

"Course you do."

"I'm not talking to you either," I informed him but he cackled.

"Have fun with that."

"Uhg! I hate you!" I yelled, storming out of the room. People had very little faith in me.


End file.
